


Child Soldiers

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), you can skip this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Hels and Wels argue
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 322





	Child Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> i dont mean to step over lines

“Get out of here, Hels,” Welsknight practically growled,

“Well, the knight in shining armor is finally here, I suppose a hellspawn like me is no longer needed then, its not like I’m-”,

A roar of fire came in between the knights,

[GO AWAY], then the ghost floated away, leaving Hels and Wels filled with guilt.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Helsknight scowled, “Do you know how does it feel like?! Huh?!” the dark knight approached his counterpart, “Or did you really just dump all of the crap to me?!”, Hels grabbed the collar of Wels lifting him,

“..Hels… what do you even know?” Wels narrowed his brow against his clone.

“I know every sin you have committed, you made me like this,”,

“Tch,” Wels hates his clone, but Hels is still a part of him though, “Never mind that, what did Tommy tell you?”,

“A lot. He’s like me, all the boy knows are the bad things, this is why you don’t let children fight wars,” Hels replied,

“Worse, he died in it,” Wels added, Hels shook his head, “It isn’t the war that killed him, its the one he fought for,”,

“I can imagine,”,

“Imagine all you want Mister-Good-Guy, we need to find the kid again,” HelsKnight walked out first to the direction where GhostInnit floated away.


End file.
